


First Impressions

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: Life is Strange One-shots [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: True Colors
Genre: Background Pricefield, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Chenrich, F/F, Meet-Cute, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Second time's the charm right?
Relationships: Alex Chen/Steph Gingrich
Series: Life is Strange One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723183
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the trailer and I HAD to put this out.  
> I know full well it will probably be Jostled to hell when the game launches but its cute anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“And next up we have the totally killer classic ‘Creep’ by Radiohead.” Steph set the needle on the vinyl as she clicked off her mic. “Alright so that gives me four minutes to make questionable romance decisions on my phone.” She kicked her feet up on the desk and pulled out her phone to look at any new matches. “Okayyyy. You’re not a real person” she swiped her thumb left. “You’re actually a couple pretending to be a bi girl for threesomess.” Another left swipe. “Youuu’re Oh hello!” She sat up and started thumbing through pictures. “Likes video games, and music, and has a cat, and… in fucking Nebraska… Ugggggggh.” She drug her hands down her face. “ _Why is it so hard to find another gay girl within two hundred miles…_ ” The bell over the door suddenly chimed and shook her out of her spiral. 

She grabbed her phone and headed out of the booth to see if she had a new customer, glancing back at the device as she walked. “ _Stupid Tinder, I don’t even know why I bother. It’s just depres-_ ” Steph was knocked from her thoughts as she smacked straight into someone else and almost dropped her phone. “Shit! Sorry I-” she looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. “ _Oh_ ” 

The woman was taller than Steph by at least a few inches. With dark hair in a grown-out side cut. Cute glasses and a denim jacket. “ _Ohhhhh pretty girl._ ” Seemingly in time with that thought the woman smirked and let out a small chuckle. Steph’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “What’s fun-” the sudden skipping of the record in the booth caught her attention. “Shit!” She took off back towards the booth. She quickly lifted the arm on the player and clicked her mic on. “Hey that was ‘Creep’ by Radiohead. And that’s also the end of my show. Have a good night everyone.” Steph quickly switched the station over to its nighttime playlist and turned her mic off before heading back out of the booth. 

“Sorry about that. I…” She looked around the room and the woman was nowhere to be found. “Well shit. Nice one Steph.” Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Gabe.

**Gabe:** _Hey! She’s here! We’re meeting up at the Lantern!_

“Well here’s hoping I don’t screw up two first impressions in one day.” She put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her notebook before heading out towards the bar. " _Chloe would give me so much shit for this... seems like yesterday I was helping her figure out how to talk to girls, and now she's getting married and I'm making an ass out of myself to the first pretty face I see_ " She pushed the door open and spotted Ryan at a table and walked over, flopping into a chair and letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

He laughed. “Rough day?”

Steph dropped her book on the table and started writing while she talked. “I mean, not really. It was pretty chill. But I just kinda made an ass of myself in front of a customer.” 

“Oh?” He crossed his arms and leaned on the table. “Stick your foot in your mouth or something?”

“Worse, dude,” she said, not looking up. “I literally ran right into her. And then got distracted and just kind of stuttered for a second. And then I left dead air on the station and had to run back, and when I finished up she was gone.”

Ryan smirked. “‘Her’? Steph Gingrich distracted by a girl? Shocker there.” his words dripping with sarcasm as he took a drink of his beer.

“Okay look!” She pointed her pen at her friend. “I refuse to be stereotyped as a useless lesbian. I just happen to-” just then the door swung open and the mystery girl from earlier walked in, followed by Gabe. Steph immediately put her hand up to try and cover her face, to little effect. “Shit!” she whispered. “That’s the girl from earlier.”

He nearly spit out his beer. “THAT’S her??” He set his glass down. “That’s Gabe’s sister.”

“That’s her??? Shit, what’s her name again?” She tried to straighten her jacket as she saw the woman walking over.

Ryan chuckled under his breath. “It's ‘Alex’. You useless lesbian.”

Steph glared at him briefly before turning and putting on her best aloof smile “ _Alright be cool Steph, don’t make an ass out of yourself twice._ ” “Alex right? I’m Steph.”

Alex gave her the same smirk she had earlier. “Nice to meet you Steph.” She glanced down a bit, before adding “I like your shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you to [DMMeeble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMeeble) for betaing this for me!  
> <3


End file.
